Phineas and Ferb: Uninvented Summer
by PhinbellaNinja123
Summary: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet are back and in high school! Full of romance and adventure, find out what happens when the teens start to face the strongest feeling known to mankind..love. Main couple is Phinbella. Other's include Femily, Balinger, and Adyford. :3 On hiatus! Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**GUESS WHO? Kat, obviously XD. Well, since I can't continue **_**Phineas and Ferb: Back to the Second Dimension, **_**I thought I'd start a new multi-chapter story to make up for it. Alas, I give you chapter one of something I've been working on for months: Uninvented Summer!**

_Phineas' POV_

Being that adventurous 16-year old I am, I sure do hate school. What is so adventurous about sitting in a bunch of classrooms all day instead of enjoying the sunshine? Makes me miss being an eleven-year old...

_Finally, free period! _I thought to myself, stuffing my books in my locker. I turned to my step-brother, Ferb coming towards his locker, which is right next to mine. ''Hey, bro,'' He greeted, opening his locker. ''Hey,'' I replied.

''Man, I can't wait for school to be out,'' I said. Ferb snapped his finger, remembering something. ''Oh, yes, speaking of summer...'' he trailed off, reaching into his bookbag, ''There's a end of school dance in two weeks.'' He held the flyer up.

''Uh, what does that have to do with summer?'' I said, reading the flyer. Ferb rolled his eyes, ''Maybe because summer is coming up?'' I chuckled.

I shut my locker and said, ''See ya at lunch, Ferb!'' He waved and walked the other direction down the hall. I was making my way to study hall, really just to sit around and wait for lunch, when I crossed her path. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. The most breath-taking girl that I've been best friends with since we were 3. I saw her as nothing but a girl when we were kids, but as we've gotten older, my feelings for her have changed. I now see her as naturally beautiful.

_What are you waiting for, Phineas? Go talk to her! _ I yelled at myself. She was leaned against the lockers, playing with her phone. _Come on, you've known her since you were three! Why are you nervous?_

I took a deep breath and walked slowly over to her, trying not to do anything stupid. ''Hey, Isabella,'' I greeted. She looked up from her phone and smiled brightly. ''Hi, Phineas!'' She replied.

_She's so pretty, no wonder I can't talk to her..._ I thought to myself. ''Whatcha doin?'' She said, quoting her catchphrase that she's said since we were kids. ''Just waiting for lunchtime, how about you?''

Isabella sighed and looked down at her phone. ''It's Ginger, she's kinda depressed about how Baljeet doesn't notice her.''

''Yeah, I know the feeling...'' I regreted saying that out loud, because Isabella looked at me curious. ''How so?''

My cheeks started burning. ''Um...well, I- I mean I know what it's like to be depressed,'' I lied, nervously laughing like an idiot. Isabella nodded, but had a puzzled look. ''Oh, okay...'' She said, trailing her voice.

Before I could say anything, the bell for lunch rang. ''Well, it's lunchtime!'' Isabella said, closing her phone.

I followed her down the hall, trying to keep my face from turning red. These days, I can't even look at Isabella without blushing or acting stupid. After a moment of silence, I saw her look at me out of the corner of my eye. ''Are you okay, Phineas? You're acting strange lately,'' She questioned.

''Me? Yeah, I'm fine! Same old Phineas, just like when we were kids!...'' I exclaimed, trying to put a smile on for her. ''Okayyyy, well, if something _is _wrong, I'm here for you, okay?'' She stopped walking and looked at me. I smiled, and she closed her hands in mine. _Oh my gosh... _We were looking at each other for a while, when she looked down at our hands and blushed.

''Oh, um...sorry,'' She said, letting go of my hands. I laughed nervously again. ''It- it's okay.'' I said. ''Come on, let's go to lunch,'' She suggested.

**Ooh, the mushy-ness. I know, I'm such a romantic XD Well, stay tuned for chapter 2!**

**Oh, and reviews always welcome. **

**~Kat **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baaaack! And here with another chapter! Enjoy!**

_Isabella's POV _

Wow, was that holding hands thing awkward. Well, I dunno if it's obvious to you, but I've been in love with Phineas Flynn ever since we met. More than likely, he doesn't feel the same way. He sure was acting weird today though...

Phineas and I entered the lunchroom and spotted Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, and Irving at a table in the corner. We walked over and I took a seat next to Phineas.

''Hey guys!'' Phineas greeted.

''Word of advice: Don't try what's on the menu today...'' Buford remarked.

''...or any day.'' Baljeet added, looking sickly at his lunchtray.

We all laughed. I looked over at Irving, who seemed to be enjoying his school lunch. Phineas gave him a weird look and laughed. ''You enjoy that, Irving?'' He teased. '

Irving nodded. Yep, same ol' Irving. Phineas on the other hand is acting more weird than him lately. That's scary...

Baljeet then spoke up, breaking our silence. ''So, who already has dates to the End-of-the-year dance?''

Everyone exchanged glances. Buford stared at Baljeet, obviously disgusted. Phineas looked over at me, and I felt my face flush red. Phineas' cheeks turned a bright red. Why was _he _ blushing? I'm the one everyone is wanting an answer from.

I found that everyone was looking at me, waiting to say something. ''Uhh...I actually don't have a date yet,'' I admited, playing around with my hands. I looked up and my friends seemed to look shocked.

''Isabella, you're the head cheerleader, you get straight A's, and you're one of the most popular girls in the our grade, and you don't have a date?'' Ferb asked.

I shook my head. Honestly, I had been asked by four guys already, but I rejected all of them. I'm still waiting for You-Know-Who to ask, I guess.

''There's a certain guy I _do _wanna go with, though...'' I said, dreamily. Here I go into Phineasland. I was snapped out of it by the feeling of Phineas shaking my shoulder. ''Isabella...Isabella...Isabella!'' He sing-songed. ''Hmm?'' I said, shaking my head to gather my focus.

''Oh, sorry. I was zoned out there,'' I said to him, making the others curious. ''Who ya thinkin' about?'' Phineas said in that tune that I usually say ''Whatcha doin'?''

Lucky for me, the bell for the end of lunch rang, and we all got up. I was praying to the Heavens that Phineas wouldn't ask again. I rushed off to English class before Phineas remembered to ask again.

**Yeah, yeah, kinda short. But trust me, waiting makes it more exciting. So Isabella still feels that way, huh?**

_**Isabella: Yeah, yeah, Kat. Dont rub it in. **_

_**Me: You lurrrrve him though. I know it. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, am I posting these chapters fast! Well, here it is! Enjoy!**

_Phineas' POV _

I sound like such a lover-boy when I say this, but I was relieved Isabella was still free to go to the dance. But how am I gonna ask her? Besides, everytime I try to talk to her these days, I say something that makes no sense.

The rest of the school day seemed to drag on and on. To pass the time, sometimes I start doodling Isabella's name in my notebook, but today it didn't seem to help. Maybe I'm just nervous about asking her to the dance.

When class was finally over, I grabbed my bookbag and met Ferb at our lockers. ''Okay, explain something to me, Phineas.'' He smiled mischeviously.

''Explain what?'' I replied.

''Isabella and you. I know you have a crush on her, Phineas. It's obvious.''

Wow, am I that easy to read? My face started turning redder than my hair. ''Pfft! No! Isabella is my best friend! I don't have a crush on her!'' I lied. There was no way I was telling Ferb I was in love with Isabella. At least not here in the crowded hallway.

''Why are you blushing then?'' He teased.

''I'm not blushing...my- my cheeks are sunburnt...'' I stuttered.

''Phineas, I know you like her. You stare at her in class, blush and stutter when you talk to her...and I saw the doodle with Isabella's name in a heart.'' Ferb started to laugh.

I pulled Ferb closer to me and whispered, ''Fine! I like her, okay?'' He closed his lips together and put an invisible zipper over his mouth. ''My lips are sealed.'' Ferb and I started to walk out to the bus.

''So, you promise you won't tell anyone?'' I said quietly.

''What part of 'my lips are sealed' do you not understand?'' He said in fake annoyance. ''Thanks, Ferb.'' I laughed.

We stepped onto the bus and scanned around for an empty seat. We found one in the back and sat down.

A large amount of people started to crowd into the bus, when I suddenly spotted...Isabella? What is she doing on the bus?

I felt my heart start to pound as she pushed herself through the crowd and smiled at me and Ferb. ''Oh, hi, Phineas!'' She greeted.

''H- hi Isabella.'' I stuttered like an idiot.

''You ride the bus now?'' Ferb asked.

''Yeah, my mom has to stay at work until 5:00 now, so this is my olny ride.'' Isabella took a seat next to me. I've never sat so close to her before...

_Isabella's POV_

My heart started pounding so hard, I could hear it in my ears. Why did bus seats have to be so small? Ferb was almost crushed against the window, but he didn't seem to care. He kept smirking at Phineas, who's face was redder than his ginger hair. Was I making him uncomfortable? Or was he nervous about something?

_Phineas' POV_

Why does she have to be so pretty? It's wrong having a crush on the girl you've known since you were in pre-school, but I can't help it. Once you look at her, you're a goner.

Would it seem like a good or bad time to ask her to the dance?

**Wow, I know. This was a long one. I had so much fun typing up this chapter, I can't wait for the next one. I love writing the romantic scenes~**

_**Isabella: ARE ME AND PHINEAS GONNA KISS IN IT? 8D**_

_**Me: Sorry, no spoilers! XDD**_

_**Isabella: Pretty please, Katnip?**_

_**Me: WHERE THE CRAP DID YOU EVEN COME FROM? XD**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Meggy, you are so eager for this XDDDD Well, read on, everyone!**

_Phineas' POV_

_Phineas, you wimp, you ask her! What's to be afraid of? Oh, wait, I know what there is to be afraid of. She could either reject me and it will weird out our friendship, or she'll laugh in my face. _

I was so lost in thought, I didn't realize the bus was parked in front of our house. Me, Ferb, and Isabella stepped out and we walked different directions. ''See ya, guys!'' Isabella waved to us.

''Bye, Isabella!'' I called out. I sighed, watching her walk away. I turned to Ferb, who was standing there with a smirk on his face. ''Somethin' funny, Ferb?'' I joked.

''How shy you are towards Isabella is what's funny,'' He replied, laughing.

I rolled my eyes, smling, as I walked into the house. ''We're home, Mom!'' I called.

Mom came into the living room, carrying boxes filled with Candace's things. ''Oh, hi, boys! Have a good day?'' She asked, setting the boxes on the coffee table.

''Ehh, yeah. So, what're the boxes for?'' I asked, changing the subject.

''Oh, Candace needs some of these to move into her dormroom.'' Mom replied.

Oh, right. Candace was going to Danville University now. She graduated high school last year, and I remember how nice Isabella looked when she came...

''Need help with that, Mum?'' Ferb said, offering his help. He picked up one of the boxes. ''Oh, thanks, Ferb. The car trunk is open, so just put it in there.'' Linda instructed. Ferb nodded and walked out the door the box.

I ran upstairs to our room and flopped down on my bed. _What am I gonna do? How will I ask her to that dance? _ These were questions with no answer, it seemed like. I sighed and took out my school binder. There was a picture of Isabella from Picture Day I had put in there.

I gazed at the picture for a long time, wondering what it would be like if she said ''yes''.

''Oh, Isabella...'' I said dreamily, looking at the picture. The sound of my phone buzzing in my jacket pocket snapped me back to attention. I took it out, and found a text message.

_From: Isabella Garcia-Shapriro _

Hi, Phineas :) I was wondering if you were free to go to the end-of-the-year dance with me?

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**Whoa, cliffhanger! Sorry, I just thought it'd be fun to do one XDDD Chapter 5 coming soon! **

**~Kat **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, Megan is REALLY eager to hear one more chapter, and I already got some ideas, so enjoy!**

_Phineas' POV_

My heart started pounding louder than it did when we were on the bus. Isabella was asking _me _to go to the dance?

I felt like running over to her house and telling her yes, right then and there. I shut my phone and ran downstairs like a maniac. Mom was in the living room picking up the last box from Candace's old room.

''Slow down there, kiddo!'' She yelled. ''Sorry, gotta go to Isabella's!'' I shouted back, running out the door. I ran down the street, not stopping or slowing down until I got to Isabella's.

_Isabella's POV _

I am such an idiot. Why would Phineas say yes to someone like me? Besides, he's considered the ''hottest boy in school'' to most girls in our grade. He was more than handsome to me. To me, he was sweet, loyal, cute, strong...

_Oh, no, now he's coming over to laugh in my face or reject me. _I thought, looking out my window. He made it to the door and started knocking. I slowly walked downstairs and put my hand on the doorknob. ''Perpare for rejection, Isabella,'' I whispered to myself.

I opened the door, and saw Phineas standing there, not looking mad at all. He had a sweet smile on his face, hiding his hands behind his back.

''H- hi, Phineas,'' I stuttered.

''Hello there,'' He replied. He brought his hands from behind his back, holding...roses?

I gasped. Was he really wanting to go to the dance with me? I sniffed the roses, breathing in their sweet scent. ''Thank you, Phineas!'' I said, smiling and blushing.

''Oh, and about your text...'' He said. _Oh no, he's gonna say no! _I thought. He caught my surprise by taking my hand in his.

Phineas took a step closer to me and whispered what I've been dying for him to hear:

''Yes.''

**OMG YAAAAAAY! HE SAID YES! So, what will happen at the dance? Find out in chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the event we've been waiting on! Chapter 6 is hereeeeeee! **

_Isabella's POV _

Did he just say YES? I couldn't believe I had actually gotten accepted! I was so happy, I wanted to grab him by the shoulders and kiss him right on the lips. But instead I stood there speechless. My jaw dropped as Phineas let go of my hand.

He looked confused, but he was smiling. ''Um, Isabella?'' He said, giggling. He waved a hand in front of my face. I snapped back into attention and squealed louder than Irving when Phineas says one of his catchphrases. I lost my control and threw my arms around him, causing us to topple to the ground.

Phineas laughed and said, ''Well, someone's excited!''

''I've been dreaming of this day for a long time, Phineas! Of course I'm excited!'' I replied, giggling. He put his hand in my cheek and moved his face closer to mine. Our lips were about to touch when...

''Phineas, could you come help me with something?'' Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher called, from inside the house. ''Well, guess I better go,'' He said sadly.

I nodded, smiling as I got off of him. He squeezed my hand, and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed.

''Bye, Phineas!'' I called out.

''See ya at the dance, Isabella!'' He waved at me. I sighed dreamily, watching him go.

_Phineas' POV_

''Yes!'' I fist-pumped to myself. I finally got Isabella to go to the dance with me, and I didn't even have to ask! I smiled sheepishly, walking into the house.

''Whatcha need, Mom?'' I asked. She was leaned over, digging in a box from Candace's room. ''My back is killing me, could you take the last box out to the trunk?'' She asked. I nodded, taking the box from her.

''I was so close to kissing Isabella, and I'm wasting that moment on this?'' I mumbled to myself. I tossed the box in the car trunk and shut the door to it.

I went back in the house. ''Thank you, Phineas,'' She said, putting a hand on her back. ''Are you okay, Mom?'' I asked, helping her sit down.

''Yeah, I'm fine. Part of aging, I guess?'' She teased. She let out a breath of air and clicked the TV on. ''I'll be upstairs if you need me, Mom!'' I called, running up the stairs. She nodded.

Ferb looked up from the book he was reading and smirked. ''You got a date?'' He teased.

''Yes, yes I do...'' I replied, dreamily.

** GAHHHH JUST SO MUCH SHORTNESS! Sorry about that, I promise chapter 7 will be longer, k?**

**~Kaaaaaattttt**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, it's the night of the big dance! Let's see what happens! **

**Oh, and I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Just the plot of the story. And Emily Kinney belongs to people on d.A. **

_Phineas' POV _

Personally, I don't think I've ever been more nervous in my entire life. Once the clock struck 6:00, I decided to get dressed.

''You ready for your hot date?'' Ferb teased. I smirked and grabbed my clothes out of the closet.

''Hey, I'm not the only one with a date!'' I replied.

Ferb nodded in agreement. ''Ahh, Emily Kinney. Such a beauty.'' Lately, he'd been going out with the foreign exchange student from England. I laughed.

''Wow, Emily has only been a student at school for two weeks, and you're already drooling over her,'' I joked.

Ferb rolled hie eyes, smiling. I rushed into the bathroom and came out in my outfit. Nothing too fancy. A orange button-down shirt with jeans. I had my hair in it's naturally messed-up way. Ferb then came into the room dressed in a white long sleeve shirt, slacks, and had his hair slicked back.

''Looking good, bro!'' I teased.

Ferb laughed. ''Emily likes her men professional, because she picked this out.''

''Girls...'' I mumbled.

An hour came way too slow for me. All the anticipation of waiting to go get our dates. Emily had made quick friends with Isabella, so we're both going to Isabella's house to get them.

As Ferb fixed his hair in the mirror, I was pacing back and forth, probably about to ruin the floor. He noticed how nervous I was and turned from the mirror.

''Bro, calm down. What are you so nervous about?'' He put his hands on my shoulders, getting me to stop pacing.

''What if I mess something up? Then Isabella won't like me.'' I exaggerated. Ferb rolled his eyes.

''Phineas, she's liked you since we were 3 years old. Why would she stop now?''

''Well...guess you're right about that,'' I admitted.

''Aren't I always?'' He joked. I pushed him playfully.

7:00 finally showed up and before we made it out the door, Mom stopped us.

''Oh, my little boys are growing up! Lemme get a picture of you two!'' She offered, picking up her camera. Ferb and I smiled for the camera, as Mom snapped pictures like a photoshoot.

''Oh, we gotta go, Mum!'' Ferb said, dragging me out the door. ''Have fun, kids!'' She called out.

''What's the hurry, Ferb?'' I asked, while he yanked my arm, running. ''Emily likes her men to be on time!'' He yelled.

I giggled. We made it to Isabella's in time and he let go of my arm. Ferb caught his breath before ringing the doorbell.

Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro opened the door and smiled. ''Ferb! Phineas! My, don't you to look grown-up! Isa and Emily are getting ready, come in!'' She stepped aside and we walked in the house.

''Isa! Emily! Phineas and Ferb are here!''

''Okay, Mom!'' I heard Isabella call from upstairs. My heart started pounding when I saw her and Emily come down the stairs. Has Isabella always been this beautiful? I mean, when we were kids, she sure was, but I mean a beautiful where you could look at her all night.

Isabella was in a sparkly floral dress that covered her legs. Her hair was down and in curls, and she had a flower in her hair.

My face flushed when I saw her. She walked over to me and smiled. ''H- hi, Isabella,'' I greeted nervously.

''Hi, Phineas,'' She replied, smiling. I gathered my confidence and took her hand. Her smile grew wider.

Emily wrapped her arms arouund Ferb and said with her british accent, ''Hello, Ferb!''

''Good evening, Emily,'' He greeted like a gentlemen, kissing her hand. Boy, did I need lessons on impressing girls...

Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro came downstairs with her camera. ''Phineas, Isa, lemme get a picture of you two!''

Isabella linked her arm in mine, and I took hold of her hand. We both smiled as Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro snapped a few pictures.

''Okay,'' She said when she finished, ''Ferb, Emily, lemme take your picture!'' Ferb and Emily stood in front of the camera, as Ferb wrapped an arm around her shoulder. When Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro finished she said, ''Well, have fun at the dance, kids!''

''Bye, Mom!'' Isabella called out as we walked out the door.

**So, what will happen when they get to the dance? Find out it chapter 8!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Geeeeee! Man, I got so much Phinbella in this chapter, I just HAD to type it up today CB I feel more excited than Irving does when he gets a picture with Phineas and Ferb he didn't have to digitally add himself in!**

_Phineas' POV _

I held the cardoor open for Isabella, while she and Emily climbed in the backseat. (Isabella's mom had agreed to let me drive her car since I got my license last year.) Ferb got in the passenger seat, and I started the engine.

Off we drove to the school. The whole time, I felt my heart pound inside my chest. We arrived at the school, and I took the keys out of the ignition. Ferb and I got out and opened both the car doors. I helped Isabella out of the car, holding her hand.

We walked inside the gymnasium, which was decked out in balloons, tables, snack bars, and on the stage was...Love Handel?

_Isabella's POV_

The whole place looked so romantic. A fast song had just ended, and a slow one started playing.

(A/N: I love this song. Lady Antebellum: Dancin' Away with My Heart. Check it out! C:)

_I finally asked you to dance on the last slow song..._

_Beneath that moon, there was really a disco ball_

Phineas looked at me and smiled. His face turned red as he asked, ''Do you wanna dance, Isabella?''

I was shocked, but I smiled and he took my hand. He led me to the dance floor, as the song continued playing.

_I can still feel my head on your shoulder, and hopin' that song would never be over..._

_I haven't seen you in ages...sometimes I find myself wonderin' where you are_

Phineas wrapped his arms around my waist, as I wrapped mine around his neck. he pulled me closer to him, and I rested my head on his chest.

_For me, you'll always be eighteen...and beautiful...and dancin' away with my heart..._

_I brushed your curls back so I could see your eyes_

_And the way you moved me was like you were readin' my mind_

_I can still feel you lean in to kiss me...I can't help but wonder if you ever missed me..._

We swayed slowly to the music, not letting each other go. He tied his arms around my back, moving me closer. I laid a hand on his chest, smiling. The only things I could hear was Phineas' heartbeat, and the music. It was all so perfect.

_I haven't seen you in ages...sometimes I find myself wonderin' where you are_

_For me, you'll always be eighteen...and beautiful...and dancin' away with my heart..._

_You headed off to college at the end of that summer, and we lost touch_

_I guess I didn't realize even at the moment, I lost so much..._

_I haven't seen you in ages...sometimes I find myself wonderin' where you are! _

_For me, you'll always be eighteen...and beautiful...and dancin' away with my heart_

_Na, na, na, na...na, na, na...away with my heart...na, na, na, na,...na, na, na, na..._

The song ended and switched to a fast one. I looked up at Phineas and he smiled at me. He put his hand on my cheek and brought my face closer to his. Our lips met. In that moment, everything was perfect. Time stopped as he held me tighter, neither one of us caring that we were kissing in front of people.

_Third Person POV _

Ferb and Emily had been dancing to fast songs, and were now taking a break. They saw Buford, Baljeet, and their dates enter through the door. Baljeet was with Ginger, and Buford with Adyson.

They all walked to Ferb and Emily's table. ''Hey, guys!'' Buford greeted. He seemed happier to be here than anyone thought he would be...

''You seem happy to be here, Buford,'' Ferb noticed.

''He is really here because there is food,'' Baljeet expained teasingly. Buford glared at him and said, ''Yeah, yeah, now where's the food bar?'' he said, scanning around. Emily pointed to a table in the corner of the gym.

Ginger developed a confused look on her face. ''Hey. Where's Isabella?''

''And Phineas?'' Baljeet asked.

Ferb looked around the gym, searching for them. ''They were dancing over there just a second ago, I'm not sure.'' Ferb shrugged.

_Phineas' POV_

I had snuck Isabella out of the gym to have some time alone for a minute. ''Won't our friends be looking for us, Phineas?'' I asked.

I chuckled. ''Ferb is so caught up in Emily, I don't think he'll notice,''

Isabella and I were laying on top of the car hood, gazing at stars. Tonight was absolutely perfect. And so was that moment. Isabella had her head laying on my chest, and wrapped my arms around her.

''Tonight has been amazing, Phineas,'' She said after a moment of silence. I kissed her hair and said, ''Absolutely,'' She smiled.

''Sorry about giving you such a crummy invite. I was just scared to ask you in person,'' Isabella said. ''As long as I get to do something like this with you, I don't care how you ask.'' I said quietly, brushing her curls out of her eyes. She looked up at me, blushing and smiling.

''Why is it that I didn't realize you were so beautiful until now?'' I wondered aloud.

She giggled, her blush getting deeper. I reached my right hand out and brushed her cheek with it.

''So?'' I said jokingly, raising an eyebrow.

'' 'So' what?'' She giggled.

''Isabella, would you offically be my girlfriend?''

Her eyes widened as she smiled, nodding. ''Yes, of course, Phineas! I will!'' She wrappec her arms around me, burying her face in my shoulder.

She looked up at me after a while, and put a hand behind my neck. She pulled me in for a kiss, but I beat her to it and kissed her first. I tightened my arms around her and she smiled against my lips.

I can proudly say Isabella is finally my girlfriend.

**YEEAAAHHHH! THEY GOT TOGETHER! YIPPEE! Stay tuned for chapter 9! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, since the suspence is over, how about we put this in third person? Just because I can't really imagine what Phineas or Isabella would be be thinking, now that their in love. But enjoy anyway, and please, please, please review!**

Phineas and Isabella decided to go back to the gym so the others wouldn't freak out. They entered and fast songs by Love Handel themselves were blasting. Ferb spotted the couple entering the gym and said, ''Oh there they are,'' The others waved to them and they walked over and sat down.

''So where did you two lovebirds wander off to?'' Ferb teased. Lately, he just lived to tease Phineas, it seemed like. ''Just went out for fresh air,'' Isabella replied for Phineas. They both turned red in the face. Emily elbowed Ferb gently. ''Dear, it's not nice to tease people,'' She noted. Ferb sat up straight and repiled, ''Sorry, love.''

''Yeah, Ferb, it isn't nice to tease people!'' Phineas joked. Ferb scoffed with fake annoyance. Everyone laughed. ''Hey. where's Buford?'' Adyson asked, kinda annoyed. Buford had obviously been ditching her for the party food. Baljeet pointed over to the food table. Yep. There he was.

Adyson growled and stomped over to where Buford was. ''I think Adyson's a little mad...'' Ginger said, laughing. ''Noooooo, really?'' Baljeet teased. Ginger playfully hit him with her purse. Everyone else seemed pretty happy. Especially Phineas and Isabella. To them, this night couldn't be more perfect. With Phineas' arm around Isabella, and that they were having such a good time with their friends, it couldn't get better.

After a few hours of dancing, chatting, and eating, the dance was over. Everyone started to go home, and the others thought they should too.

Phineas and Ferb walked back to the car with Isabella and Emily. Phineas once again held the car door open for Isabella and Emily, the they climbed in the back.

Phineas felt so relieved that it was over. He had an amazing time, but now he has no fears around Isabella. Phineas parked the car in front of Isabella's house, and everyone got out.

Ferb walked Emily inside while Phineas and Isabella said their good-byes out in thr front yard.

''I had the best time, Phineas,'' Isabella said, dreamily smiling.

Phineas grinned and held both of her hands. ''I did too,'' he whispered. He kissed her cheek, and said, ''Goodnight, my love.'' Isabella giggled, ''Goodnight, Phineas.'' She then kissed his cheek, letting go of his hands.

''Call you tomorrow?'' Phineas asked.

''Sure thing,'' Isabella grinned. Isabella waved goodbye as Phineas walked across the street. He went in, surprised Ferb had already came home.

Phineas sighed and fell back on the couch in bliss. ''Did ya have fun?'' Ferb said, sitting in the chair across Phineas. ''Yes. Yes, I did,'' he said, dreamily, wishing he could see Isabella in person.


	10. Chapter 10

**If you think chapter 9 had Phinbella-ness in it, check out chapter 10! Enjoy!**

Phineas woke up the next morning, excited to see Isabella. He climbed out of bed and grabbed his phone of the nightstand. He knew Isabella was an early riser, so he figured she'd be awake when he called.

''Hello?'' Isabella answered.

''Hi, Isabella!'' Phineas greeted.

''Heelllooooo,'' She replied, sounding flirty. He blushed, adoring that tone of voice of hers.

''So, if you weren't busy, I was wondering if we could um...go do something tonight. Just you and me.'' He stuttered.

Isabella's heart leaped out of her chest at those words. ''Yes! Or course, I'd love to!'' She exclaimed.

A wave of relief flushed over Phineas. ''Great! I'll see you a 7:00!'' He said happily. They hung up, and literally fist-pumped, ''Yes!'' at the same time.

'' 'Yes!' what?'' Ferb said, sitting up in his bed. ''Oh, sorry. I just asked Isabella if she wanted to do something tonight,'' Phineas explained. Ferb nodded. ''You know, that reminds me, I really should take Emily on a first date...but, I've never been on a date, sadly.'' Ferb admited. Phineas' eyes widened. ''You've never been on a date?'' He said, laughing.

Ferb shook his head. ''Don't make a joke out of it, Phineas.''

''Sorry, it's just you're one of the most popular guys in our grade, and you've never been on a date?''

''I never got the courage to ask a girl, I guess. Until Emily, I've never had a real crush or girlfriend.'' Ferb's head lowered in embarrassment. Phineas suddenly felt guilty for laughing.

''Hey, if I found the courage to ask Isabella out, you should be able to ask Emily out.'' Phineas said, trying to encourage his brother. ''Well, at the dance, Emily seemed so...''

''Uptight?'' Phineas guessed.

''Yeaaah...'' Ferb said, slowly. ''I mean, how would I impress someone like her?''

''Well, Ferb, you're from Enlgand too. Wouldn't you know how to treat a London lady?'' Phineas asked.

''I've lived in America longer, though. I'm used to hamburgers, having elbows on the dinner table, and not talking about mature things. In London, it's sitting up straight at the dinner table, eating foods that don't even taste like foods, and talking about the latest weather report.'' Ferb made a point there. London and Danville sure were different.

''Well, Emily only acts that way because she's new here. She'll see what it's like to live like an American, and soon enough, she'll be just like you turned out.'' Phineas said.

That gave Ferb an idea. He snapped his finger and said, ''Phineas, I have an idea! Looks like we both have dates!'' Before Phineas could reply, Ferb ran downstairs. ''Um, your welcome?'' he teased.

**What do you think Ferb will do? And what does Phineas have planned for his date with Isabella? Oh, and where's Perry? It will all be answered in chapter 11! Stick around! **

**~Kat**


	11. Chapter 11

**Credit to Meggy (PftFan99) for helping me with the Paris and teleporter idea. Thank yews, Meggy .u.**

**Nao enjoy the Phinbella-ness of this chapter! XD**

Phineas decided to start getting ready around 6:00. He dug around in his closet for the right outfit to wear. Tuxedo? Nah. Not the best choice for what they would be doing. Slacks? No way. Church clothes.

Isabella meanwhile, was having the same problem. She threw her clothes out of the closet, trying to find something nice to wear. She had tried on about 11 outfits when she settled on her purple sundress with a vest and sandals.

His orange striped jacket and jeans is what Phineas decided to wear. He studied himself in the mirror, wondering if this was date appropriate. It seemed good enough for what he had planned. Phineas slipped into his high-tops and nervously waited for 7:00 to arrive.

Isabella had realized her hair was a mess from resting on the couch all day. She grabbed a brush and gently combed her hair out. ''Hairstyle. Hmm.'' She said to herself. She held her hair in different positions and thought it looked best down. She sprayed on her perfume, smeared lip gloss on her lips, and waited for her date to come.

Phineas started pacing around the living room floor, more than he did waiting for the dance. Ferb had noticed the worried look on Phineas' face and said, ''Bro, stop trying to wear out the carpet.'' He teased. Phineas ignored him. ''I know you're nervous, but if everything went fine at the dance, it will tonight.''

The red-head stopped pacing and looked at his brother. ''Really?'' He said.

Ferb nodded. ''Look, it's like what you told me. That's what you said about Emily, right?''

Phineas nodded in agreement. ''Thanks, bro. You know, you should take Emily on a date sometime,''

Ferb smirked and said, ''Don't worry about that...''

7:00 had finally come around, and Phineas headed to Isabella's. He hesitantly rang the doorbell, and there she was. Beautiful as ever. Her long black hair fell over her shoulders, and her eyes sparkled. Phineas' heart pounded as he said, ''H- hi Isabella,''

''Hi, Phineas,'' She replied. Phineas offered his hand to her, and she took it. ''Where we goin'?'' Isabella asked in the tone of her old catchphrase. ''You'll see,'' Phineas smiled.

Phineas led her down the street, into Danville Public Park. It was dark and quiet, but it looked beautiful under the moonlight.

''Okay, close your eyes,'' Phineas said to her.

Isabella shut her eyes without hesitation as Phineas grabbed a remote out of his jacket pocket.

''Go to: Paris,'' Phineas intstucted the teleporter. Isabella was confused. ''Wait, Paris?''

Before she could blink, Isabella was standing under what seemed to be the Eiffel Tower. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her and Phineas were under the Eiffel Tower in Paris!

''Omigosh, Phineas! It's beautiful here! How'd you teleport us here?'' She asked.

''I put a teleporter in my cell phone, sorta like Candace's phone.'' He explained. Isabella nodded in understandment. Phineas took her hand and smiled wide. ''Come on, there's more where that came from!'' He said, leading her up the tall stairs. Isabella nervously held onto him, trying not to look at how high they were.

''It's okay, I gotcha,'' Phineas wrapped his arm around her shoulders, making Isabella blush. He smiled. He loved it when she blushed. It was adorable to him. They had made it up the tower after a while. Once at the top, Isabella thought she had never seen something so beautiful.

There was a table set up for two, right beside the railing. You could get a perfect view of Paris from the top. Phineas took Isabella's hand and led her to the table, pulling a chair out for her like a gentleman. She sat down, and he moved her chair in for her.

''It's so beautiful here, Phineas,'' Isabella gushed. ''I thought I should make it up to you by bringing you here,'' He said, smiling.

''Make up for what?'' Isabella asked.

Phineas reached across the table and touched her hand. ''Well, remember the summer solstice we got into when we were 11?''

Isabella nodded. ''Well, I felt like a jerk for just ignoring you like that, and I know it's a little late to say this, but I'm really sorry.'' He said, seriously.

Isabella closed her hand in his and smiled beautifully. ''Phineas, that was years ago. I'm here with you right now already having an amazing time, and that's all that matters.''

He smiled, blushing. ''Really?''

Isabella nodded. ''We're finally together just like I've always dreamed of, and even better, _you're _with me.''

''You're amazing, you know that?'' Phineas brushed her cheek.

''Hey, I'm not the one who can make rollercoasters in one day,'' Isabella teased.

Before Phineas replied, a waiter came with menus. ''Hello. Here are you're menus.'' he said.

With his french accent, Isabella couldn't quite understand him. But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered except that she was here on an amazing date with the love of her life. They ordered and their food came. For what seemed like hours, they talked and laughed about nothing important.

They finished their meals and took the long elevator down the tower. Isabella wasn't as scared as she was on the stairs, but it was a little nerve-wracking. Phineas put his arm around her again, as Isabella leaned against his chest.

The elevator made it down the tower, and they got out. ''Well, what do ya say I show you around Paris a little bit?'' Phineas took both of her hands and kissed Isabella's cheek. She blushed and said, ''I'd love to, Phineas,''

For the next few hours, the couple wandered carelessly around Paris. It was pure bliss. Gift-shopping, boat rides, strolls in the parks. Phineas truly was amazing. Isabella layed her head on his shoulder, holding onto his arm. Phineas had his arm around her waist.

''It's more beautiful here than I remember,'' Isabella gazed around the park they were strolling in.

Phineas smiled and kissed her hair. Isabella smiled at his touch. Time suddenly came to Phineas' mind and he glanced at his watch. Wow. Only 9:00. They had an hour left, at least.

He and Isabella decided to sit and rest on the park bench. Isabella rested her head on Phineas' chest. He smiled, stroking her hair. There was beautiful silence in the air as they gazed at the Paris night sky. It was perfect and seemed endless.

Isabella looked up at Phineas after a while and smiled. Phineas pulled her closer and pressed his lips to her's. She returned the kiss, smiling against it. He tightened his arms around Isabella's waist as she put her hands behind his neck.

After for what seemed like hours, they pulled away. Phineas smiled and brushed Isabella's curls out of her eyes. Isabella's sapphire eyes shined like diamonds, making Phineas blush. It felt so great to finally be with her. To not get nervous anymore when he tried to talk to her. And Isabella felt that same way. She has waited so long for that boy she's loved since they little, and now she has him.

For the rest of the night, they wandered around Paris, wishing they could stay. Sadly, 10:00 came around and they had to leave the beautiful city.

''Looks like we better go, we don't wanna miss curfew,'' Phineas said. Isabella frowned slightly, not wanting to call it a night. But she also wouldn't want to get seperated from her Phineas.

Phineas reached out his phone and spoke into it, ''Go to: Isabella's house.''

They both appeared in Isabella's front yard. Phineas held both of her hands and said, ''See ya tomorrow?'' He kissed her cheek.

''Of course,'' Isabella smiled. Phineas pulled her in a hug. They relased each other and Isabella kissed his cheek.

''Goodnight, Isabella,'' Phineas smiled.

''Goodnight,'' Isabella replied, letting go of his hands, grinning. Once she made it to her door, she waved goodbye as Phineas started walking home. He waved back.

Isabella walked inside, and was already bombarded by the Fireside Girls.

_Where did he take you?_

_Did he kiss you?_

_Did you like it?_

_Did he tell you he loved you?_

Isabella pushed past her friends and said, ''Girls, not now. I'm exausted. I'll tell you tomorrow, okay?''

The girls ran after her. ''Would you at least tell us where your mom can't hear then?'' Gretchen begged.

Isabella sighed and said, ''Okay, the reason I didn't wanna tell you was because my mom would freak if she found out where we went,''

''Where'd you go, where'd you go, where'd you go?'' Holly pleaded.

Isabella said dreamily, ''Paris...''

The girls gasped and started squealing. Isabella ''shh''ed the girls to be quiet. ''Keep it down, guys, if Mom finds out Phineas and I went all the way to Paris, she'll ground me for life!''

''Sorry, it just so romantic!'' Ginger squealed.

Isabella sighed dreamily. ''Yeah, it was,''

**Yeah, yeah, weird place to stop at, but it was getting WAY too long XDDDDD **

**VJUIEFVNFJN IN JNBIOBP PHINBELLA-NESS 333 I JUST LOVE PARIS ROMANCE!~**

**Chapter 13 coming soooooon**


	12. Chapter 12

**THAT LAST CHAPTER WAS SO PHINBELLA FILLED JUST NMJRVNIKVNQEIP GGIUBRBNWRNBWINBIJWOBNMW SPAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZZZ **

**Um, okay here's chapter 12 XD**

When Phineas went home that night, he blissfully headed upstairs and saw Ferb layed across his bed, his copy of _Moby Dick. _He's read it a million times, but he loves it.

''Someone's in lo-ove!'' Ferb teased.

''Okay, what is with you and teasing me lately?'' Phineas laughed, falling back on his bed.

''Sorry, it's just so good that you finally notice Isabella,'' Ferb replied, putting down his book.

''Or you're just happy about your date with Emily tomorrow,'' Phineas joked.

''You know, before I left for my date, you said you had a plan for her,'' He added.

Ferb smiled misheviously again. ''Yes. Yes, I do. I am going to show Emily what it is like to be an American,''

Phineas nodded in understandment. ''Ohh...isn't that gonna be a little hard to get her to do things like that us? I mean, she's so used to eating with your back arched up, and always crossing her legs when she sits. With us, it's elbows on the table, and not exusing ourselves when we're done eating,''

Ferb agreed. ''Well, guess we'll just have to teach her then,'' he smiled. Ferb rolled over and turned his lamp off. ''Goodnight, Phineas,'' he said.

''Night, bro,'' Phineas replied.

Back at Isabella's, the Fireside Girls had went home, and Isabella was lying in bed, thinking about Phineas. Thinking about how perfect Paris was, and the sweet moments they had together. And Phineas was thinking the same.

That next morning, Phineas woke up, loving that summer warmness on his face. He hopped out of bed, and picked his phone up.

Isabella had already been awake and had received a text message:

_From: Phineas Flynn _

Good morning, Izzie! :) Come over once your dressed. I have something fun we can do

Isabella knew it would be something adventurous, so she put on a pink t-shirt and short jean shorts. She rushed downstairs, seeing her mother at the breakfast table, reading the newspaper.

''Good morning, Isa!'' Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro greeted her daughter, as Isabella poured a bowl of cereal. ''Morning, Mom!'' She replied, smiling.

Isabella ate breakfast faster than ever, then rushed out the to the door, ''Bye Mom, I'll be out with Phineas!''

''Have fun and be back by curfew, Isa!'' Her mom called.

Isabella ran across the street, and was halfway to Phineas' house when she heard a car honk behind her. She turned, and was completely shocked when she saw that in the driver's seat of a very nice sport's car was...Phineas?

Isabella was shocked, but giggled and ran up to the nice sport's car, and Phineas climbed out. He crossed his arms and leaned against the car. Isabella ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He returned her hug. When he released her, he smiled and said, ''Ain't she a beauty?'' Like a hick.

Isabella laughed and replied, ''Sure is, but how did you afford this?''

Phineas grabbed her hand and said, ''It was a late birthday present from Candace,''

Her eyes widened. ''Candace? The crazy 16 year old who was always trying to get you and Ferb in trouble?''

Phineas laughed and opened the car door for Isabella. ''Wanna ride?''

Isabella blushed and hopped in the passenger seat, while Phineas started the engine.

**Where will Phineas take her to? And what does Ferb have planned for Emily? Why am I asking questions you might ask? STAY TUUUUNNNEEEEEDD! XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**HELLO DERE! I ISH BAAAAAAAAAACK! Sorry I stopped updating it so quickly, but if you saw my journal entry on deviantART, I explained that I went camping. But I'm back now, so here's chapter 13! **

Isabella had no idea where Phineas was taking her, but she _did _know it would be romantic by the way Phineas is. She didn't question him. Instead, she laid her head on his shoulder, while he wrapped his arm around her.

You know, I still can't believe Candace gave this to you,'' Isabella giggled, thinking about all the times she tried to ''bust'' Phineas and Ferb.

''I guess she can be nice when she wants to be,'' Phineas shrugged, smiling. He seemed appreciative of the car, even when Candace thought he and Ferb were ''evil.''

Isabella replied, ''You know, you never seemed very bothered when Candace tried to get you in trouble,''

''Well, at first it kinda annoyed me, but then I realized, 'Well, Mom never sees it, and it always dissappears, so why would she see it now?' And I guess I'm just a nice guy,'' He smiled. Isabella moved closer to him. ''Yes. Yes, you are. And I love you for that,'' she giggled, kissing his cheek.

Phineas smiled, blushing. ''I love you, too.'' He kissed her hair. Isabella smiled at his touch. When they were kids, Phineas didn't seem at all like a romantic type. Now here he was, cuddled in the car next to the girl that he'd known since pre-school. Isabella, on the other hand, had always had dreams like this about Phineas. Something she called, ''PhineasLand''.

They were silent for a while, but it seemed relaxing to both of them. Isabella placed her hand on Phineas' chest, closing her eyes. It felt like it did at the dance. Hearing nothing but music from the radio, and Phineas' heartbeat.

Isabella had become tired and dozed off after a while. Once they had gotten to Phineas' surprise place, it was already evening, but not even close to curfew.

''Wake up, Izzie, we're here,'' Phineas laughed, shaking her awake. Isabella slowly opened her eyes. ''Oh, sorry,'' she giggled.

Phineas grinned, ''It's okay,'' He thought she looked adorable when she was sleeping. Phineas grabbed her hand and helped her out of the car. Isabella got out of the car, and gazed up at where they where.

**Okay, next chapter, I'm serious, no cliffhangers. Femily included cB. I just had to stop here because I had to get off the computer XD **

**~Kaaaaat **


	14. Chapter 14

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING FASTER I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY I LOVE YOU ALL! XDDDDD I really am sorry, though. I have a lotta stuff from different websites to work on. Plus, I have to share a computer with my sister, which we switch off every few hours...Well, here it is! **

Literally, Isabella thought she was in Heaven. Beautiful mountains around them, and endless fields with flowers all over. She stared in awe as Phineas grabbed her hand. ''Come on! Let's look around a little!'' He pulled Isabella behind him as they ran down the hills, through the flowers, and all around the mountains.

Soon, they both lost their breath and sat down in the field, daisies surrounding them. Phineas took Isabella into his arms. They were both breathing heavy, because they had been running around all day, and because they were so caught up in each other's eyes. Isabella continued to lay there on top of Phineas, as he held her tight, gazing up at the golden sky.

After a while of silence, Isabella looked at Phineas as he put his hand on her cheek, moving her face closer as he pressed his lips to her's. Isabella returned the kiss, smiling against his lips. The moment was pure bliss. Wind blowing through their hair, flowers fluttering around them, and the moonlight shining around the two of them.

After about 5 minutes, Phineas broke apart from her and smiled. He brushed a lose strand of hair out of Isabella's face, as she blushed, staring into his eyes. Phineas pulled her closer, and Isabella laid her head on his chest. ''It's beautiful here, Phineas,'' she whispered.

He gazed around at the now night sky. ''I saw a picture of someone here, and thought it would be the perfect place for a date.'' He said. He glanced at his watch, his arm still around Isabella's back. 8:30. They had time.

Ferb hadn't told Emily anything about taking her out, but she figured she would agree. He showed up in a black blazer and denim jeans at her house, a red rose behind his back. He rand Emily's doorbell, and she answered in a heartbeat.

''Oh, hello, Ferb!'' She greeted. ''You're here a little late,'' She remarked. Ferb reached his hand out from behind his back and gave her the rose. ''I have something planned for us. You in?'' He asked.

''In for what?'' She asked. Ferb grabbed her hand and lead her down the street. ''Ferb, where are we going?'' She yelled. They ran down the street when Ferb stopped and pulled out a remote. ''Press the button,'' He told her. Emily was confused, but did as she was told and pressed the red button.

In an instant, a very familiar carpet that was floating in mid-air appeared. To Emily, this was shocking. ''It- it...Ferb, how are you doing that?'' She exclaimed. He took her hand again and climbed on the magic carpet, pulling her on with him.

**NO THIS ISN'T A CLIFFHANGER XDDDD I JUST HAD TO STOP HERE BECAUSE IT WAS GETTING WAY TOO LONG AND I HAD TO SPLIT IT IN HALF LOL **

**Stay tuned!**

**~Kat**


	15. Chapter 15

**Guys, I am SO sorry about the delay. I've been super busy, and haven't really got the chance to work on it. Well, here ya go! R&R! Oh, yeah, and I don't own Emily Kinney. Forgot to mention that. **

Emily fearfully wrapped her arms around Ferb's back as they flew higher and higher through the sky. Delighted, Ferb smiled at her touch. He led the carpet up higher, close enough where Emily could touch the clouds. She then became brave enough to reach up and touch a cloud. Ferb looked back and saw a smile on Emily's face. Just what he wanted.

She wrapped her arm around Ferb again, laying her head on his back. He said to her, ''Having fun, yet?''

''It's amazing, Ferb. How is this even possible, though?'' She said, giggling.

''Let's just say Phineas and I are braniacs at inventing...at least that's how Buford describes us.'' He chuckled.

Ferb then surprised her by releasing the edge of the carpet. He turned to face Emily, making her become nervous. But not because he wasn't looking where the carpet was going. Ferb tipped her chin up a bit. ''Emily, have you ever heard of 'carpe diem?'''

She shook her head. Ferb inched his face closer to her's. ''Then let's consider it seized.'' He whispered. He leaned forward. Emily then got the hint and let their lips meet.

It was darker out, but Phineas and Isabella were still sitting down under the stars, with Phineas carressing her in his arms. She smiled as he kissed her hair. He rested his head on top of hers, while Isabella had her arms wrapped around his neck. They sat there, enjoying the moment, and enjoying each other.

**God, I hate myself for making this so short. So, uh, yeah. Femily. :D I'll continue the Ferb X Emily moment in chapter 16. Stay tuned!**


	16. Chapter 16

**OH YEAHHHHH! GUESS WHO'S BACK FINALLY WITH CHAPTER 16? CB I am SO SO SO sorry this took so long. I've been pretty busy with other things. But, I'm here now, and Meggy, you have something to come home from Tennessee to. c; Enjoy, read, and review! :3**

Ferb slowly pulled away from Emily as she could only mutter one thing-

''Wow.'' Their eyes locked as Ferb smiled, delighted at Emily's reaction. The night didn't turn out quiet like he planned. It was better. He realized that she didn't need to learn how to be an American. She already knew how.

''Well, I'M actually the shocked one,'' Ferb said to her.

''Why is that?'' Emily giggled.

''Because I thought you were too used to how we act in England. But I guess I was wrong.'' He laughed, and so did Emily.

''Ferb, are you talking about the way I acted when we started going out? And when we went to the dance?''

The green-haired teen took this as a trick question, but nodded slowly. Emily smiled and put her hand on top of his. ''I acted that way because I was seeing how much of a gentleman you could still be. I wanted to know how much of an American you have become.''

Ferb nodded in understandment. ''Ah, I understand now. I took you out here because I wanted you to let lose and have some fun like Phineas and I do. But seeing as you enjoy this, I guess I didn't need to show you how.'' He laughed. Emily smiled.

Neither one of them wanted the night to end, but Phineas glanced at his watch as it read their curfew. 10:30. He groaned. ''Looks like we better get home, Izzie,'' he breathed. Isabella frowned and sat up. ''Shoot,'' she muttered.

''Hey, we aren't seperated forever,'' he giggled. ''Yeah, but tonight felt amazing...any night feels amazing when I'm with you,'' Isabella leaned her head down and kissed his lips softly. She pulled away and they both smiled.

Isabella slowly rised from Phineas and extended a hand to help him up. They walked back up the hills hand-in-hand to Phineas' car.

After driving back almost late for curfew, Phineas pulled the car into Isabella's driveway and led her to her door.

Phineas had both of his hands in her's as he kissed her cheek. ''Until tomorrow, my Izzie,'' he whispered in her ear. Isabella giggled and kissed his cheek as well. ''Goodnight, Phineas,'' The red-haired teen slowly let go of her hands and waved to her before getting into his car. Isabella waved back as she opened her door, stepping inside.

As Phineas had parked his car in the garage, he stepped out and locked it, walking inside the house, which was now quiet. He assumed everyone was asleep, so he tip-toed upstairs. Phineas slowly opened the door to his and Ferb's room, seeing his brother asleep in bed. He quietly climbed in his own bed and drifted off to sleep with dreams of his Isabella.

**HNNNNNGGGG I AM SO GLAD I CONTINUED CB I can't wait for you to read this, Meggy. 8D Reviews always appreciated! **

**~Kat **


	17. Chapter 17

**Just so you guys don't get confused because I left off mentioning that Ferb was home in bed, this is Ferb's part of when he took Emily home. Not much, but I'll add another chapter right after this cx. Reviews are welcome. :D **

Ferb and Emily had enjoyed the rest of the night letting the magic carpet drift them through the sky as the blond girl had her head rested on Ferb's shoulder. He smiled and rested his head on her's as they stared up at the now dark sky. Hesitating, Ferb looked down at his watch, praying it wasn't past curfew. Or even near curfew, for that matter.

Sadly, his watch read 10:20, which meant they had to leave now so they wouldn't be late by the time they got home. Ferb opened his mouth to speak when he looked down at Emily and saw that her eyes were shut and her breathing was steady. He didn't want to wake her, so he decided to just turn the carpet around and leave anyway while she continued to sleep.

For a while, Ferb had been carefully guiding the carpet different directions until they had entered Danville. He grinned and looked at his watch, which read 10:25. He sped the carpet up a little faster while Emily still snoozed on his shoulder.

The couple had made it to Emily's house just in time and Ferb nudged his shoulder a little to wake her. ''Hmm?'' She said groggily.

''Oh, sorry. Must've dozed off,'' she giggled. ''It was near curfew, so I decided to fly it back home.'' Ferb explained, helping her off the magic carpet. He hopped off of it as well and bowed in front of Emily like a gentleman.

''Goodnight, Ms. Kinney,'' he said, smirking. Emily laughed, as Ferb gave her a wink. ''See you tomorrow, Emily,'' he said as he stepped back onto the magic carpet. The girl blushed a little and waved to him as he waved back. Ferb lifted the carpet a little higher as he winked at her once. Off he went back down the street to his house as Emily watched him go.

''Wow,'' She breathed.

**I love Femily. cx Next chapter is pure Phinbella, I swear. XD And 31 REVIEWS? OMG YOU GUYSSSSSSSS 3 THANK YOU SO MUUUUCH I LOVE YOU ALLLLLL~ **

**~Kat **


	18. Author's Note

***Blows dust off of story* Am I a procrastinator or what. xDDDDD**

**So, yeah, just swung by to tell you I am SO, SO, sorry for not updating this story. Ever since school started, I just haven't had time to. Then there was Writer's Block to go along with that. nwn I promise I won't stop this story for good, though. I just need some ideas for it because Writer's Block is KILLING ME. **

**Plus I have a lot of other stuff to work on. To those of you who know me from deviantART, I still have art and stories to take care of there.**

**So again, I apologize for the wait, but right when I get some ideas, I'll see what I can do with them and update. Thanks for your paitence guys!**

**~Kat **


End file.
